Latias et Latios: un destin hors du commun
by Aina666
Summary: J'espère que vous aimerez. C'est mon premier fanfic, il a été écrit quand j'avais 10 ans. Le premier chapitre ressemble un peu au film mettant en scène ces mêmes pokemon je l'avais pas regardé! . Le deuxième chapitre colle plus aux jeux "donjons mystères
1. Chapter 1

**Latias et Latios : un destin hors du commun**

**Prologue:**

Il était une fois dans un monde différent du notre, deux Pokémon qui s'entendaient à merveille. Ils étaient en harmonie avec le monde qui les entourait, aussi bien avec la flore qu'avec les nombreuses espèces de Pokémon différents qui vivaient là. La vie était paisible, rien d'anormal ne se produisait jamais. Ils croyaient que leur bonheur serait éternel. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas!!!Leur destin allait basculer à jamais...

**Chapitre 1: Une découverte dangereuse**

Un matin, Latias se réveilla différente de d'habitude...Elle avait changé. Pas physiquement mais plutôt intérieurement. Elle se levait toujours plus tôt que sont frère et avait l'habitude de le réveiller tout de suite. Mais ce jour là, elle ne le fit pas. Elle était préoccupée par ce malaise intérieur qu'elle n'aurait pas pu expliquer. Elle croyait qu'elle était malade et elle se mit en quête d'une baie médicinale, le moyen habituel pour soigner les maladies et les blessures. Elle pénétra dans la forêt qui était peu accueillante pour un Pokémon se promenant seul!!!Elle vit le buisson à baies qu'elle cherchait mais son regard fut attiré par une faille dans la parodie rocheuse qui entourait la vallée, une barrière protectrice pour les Pokémon sauvages afin qu'ils ne soient jamais en contact avec le monde extérieur. Latias était de nature curieuse et ne résista pas à la tentation d'aller voir ce qui se passait en dehors de chez elle.

Elle vit un monde qui ne paraissait pas aussi dangereux que comme on lui avait décrit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car il était remplit de dresseurs qui passent leur temps à faire combattre les Pokémon, de teams secrètes qui volent les Pokémon et qui commettent des crimes avec etc...Elle s'aventura plus loin et découvrit un jeune dresseur du nom de Jack. Elle s'en approcha. Celui-ci avait peur car il savait que ce Pokémon était légendaire et non-apprivoisé. Ils devinrent néanmoins amis et s'amusèrent durant plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps là, Latios s'était réveillé et cherchait sa sœur bien aimée. Des gens faisant partie de la team-légendaris (celle qui cherche à posséder TOUS les légendaires) ont appris que Latias était à présent capturable grâce à un détecteur de Pokémon rares. Ils sont arrivés et ont essayé d'embarquer Latias à bord d'un de leurs camions. Latias appela son Fère à l'aide par télépathie.

**Chapitre 2: Le combat décisif**

Les kidnappeurs de Latias avaient en fait tendu un piège à Latios pour avoir le duo de légendaires. Latias ne le savait pas et continuait d'appeler Latios qui arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Quand il s'approcha de la cage électrifiée de Latias, une sorte de boule creuse d'énergie lui tomba dessus et l'emprisonna. Latias réussit à sortir de sa cage, motivée par les cris de souffrance de Latios...Lui aussi essayait de sortir mais en vain!!!Son énergie le quittait, aspirée par des machines. Les ravisseurs n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer s'il se laissait faire mais dans le cas contraire, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que Latios se retourne contre eux!!!Afin de le sauver, Latias fonça droit sur les machines mais malheureusement, cela ne changeait rien. Au bout d'un moment, Latios fut trop épuisé que pour survivre ou pour se retourner contre les méchants. Ceux-ci décidèrent alors de stopper les machines. Latios s'écroula sur le sol. Il regarda sa petite sœur adorée avec des yeux vides...Il lui dit qu'il ne serait plus jamais avec elle mais que tant qu'elle penserait à lui, il serait là avec elle. Son esprit resterait dans son cœur tant que l'orbe bleu serait intact. Il rendit son dernier soupir en lui donnant la relique. Déchirée par la mort de son frère, Latias s'arracha aussi le courson esprit et son corps vivraient toujours tant que l'orbe rouge serait intact. Elle ne vivait plus mais n'était pas morte pour autant. Elle était comme un fantôme, capable d'apparaitre et de disparaitre à volonté. Seul quelques personnes extrêmement chanceuses ont put la voir, en compagnie de son deuxième frère qui lui n'était pas mort mais dont le devoir était de préserver les orbes des deux Pokémon qui avaient disparu sans laisser la moindre trace...

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Le retour des Pokémon mirages**

**Prologue :**

Une nuit, une jeune fille du nom de Sara partit à la recherche des Pokémon qui selon la légende, étaient des fantômes. Elle pénétra dans un bâtiment abandonné depuis plus de 20 ans. C'était là que le drame de la légende des Pokémons mirages avait eu lieu.

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre avec les esprits**

Elle sentait comme une présence et pourtant, elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle à part des plantes qui s'étaient installée dans les joints entre les carrelages. Soudain elle vit quelque chose se déplacer mais c'était transparent et quand on regardait de plus près, on voyait à travers mais avec un effet loupe. Elle prit peur car elle comprit que c'était les esprits de ces 2 Pokémon tourmentés. Elle s'enfuit donc dans la forêt, prise de panique. C'était une nuit sans lune et elle n'était quasiment jamais venue dans ce recoin là du bois. Elle s'arrêta un instant car elle croyait avoir semé les esprits. Mais elle n'était toujours pas seule !!!! Des Pokémon spectres tels que des fantominus et des spectrums lui faisaient avoir des hallucinations. Elle entendit un grand cri et reprit conscience presque en même temps. C'était l'esprit de Latias qui avait chassé ces affreux Pokémon. Elle s'était à présent matérialisée et tentait de rassurer Sara. Sara comprit alors que ce Pokémon fantôme ne lui voulait que du bien. La jeune fille encore un peu désarçonnée par sa rencontre avec les Pokémon spectres, demanda à Latias de la raccompagner chez elle. Celle-ci accepta et était même ravie de s'être fait une nouvelle amie.

**Chapitre 2 : Les nouveaux secouristes**

Latias avait dormi près de sa nouvelle amie et le lendemain matin Sara appris à Latias qu'elle faisait partie d'une équipe de secours. Latias, enchantée, demanda à Sara pour entrer dans l'équipe. Celle-ci accepta sur le champ. Elles se dirigèrent vers le panneau où les missions sont habituellement accrochées. L'une d'entre elles disait : « Je suis Jirachi le Pokémon qui exhausse les vœux et je suis perdu au fin-fond d'une grotte. J'ai besoin de votre aide, venez vite !!! ». Les filles comprirent que ce pauvre Pokémon avait besoin de leur aide et qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps pour papoter. Elles se mirent tout de suite en route pour aller le sauver.

**Chapitre 3 : La mission où tout recommence**

Elles se mirent donc en route pour sauver le petit Jirachi. Latias dû combattre contre des airmures, des drattaks, des libegons, et encore bien d'autres Pokémon plus forts les uns que les autres !!! Elles avaient traversé près de 100 étages, 99 pour être plus précis. Elles arrivèrent dans une petite salle où elles trouvèrent le Pokémon qu'elles voulaient aider. Il les remercia mais le pauvre n'avait pas d'objet rare ni de grosse somme d'argent à la hauteur des efforts des 2 secouristes. Il leur proposa donc de leur exhausser un vœu à chacune. Elles acceptèrent bien évidemment !!! Latias fit le vœu que sont frère Latios revive tout comme avant la mésaventure avec la team-légendaris. Latios revint donc à la vie devant elles. Sara aimait énormément sa nouvelle amie et voulait que le frère et la sœur soient réunis. Elle utilisa donc son vœu pour ramener également Latias à la vie. Elle préférait utiliser son unique vœu pour son amie plutôt que pour un profit personnel. Une fois les deux Pokémon réuni, ils remercièrent Sara pour les avoir réuni. Ils partirent alors vers de nouveaux horizons. Mais avant de partir, Sara leur fit promettre de revenir la voir souvent. Ils tinrent leurs engagements et Sara fut néanmoins la dernière personne à avoir vu les deux Pokémon mirages…

FIN


End file.
